A Hopeful Knight
by SkyXXVII
Summary: AU. Follow Jaune Arc As he goes through experiences he'd never once thought he would go through. Learning how to fight, to gain friends, and to survive. All the while remaining A Hopeful Knight. Strong!Jaune, Mentor!Qrow, Eventual JauneXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: His Beginning**

It never really occurred to him to ask the question 'Why?'

After all the tongue lashings he has gotten, it would be reasonable to say he was use to it.

But that just wasn't the case.

He's heard it all, "You're useless", "What is wrong with you", "You dumbass", "Why did we even have you", even "Go die", but while it hurt to hear that, it never crushed him emotionally.

So that's why he asked the question which was...

"You guys love me, right?" The 6 year old asked in a hopeful tone. He thought that even with all his parents have said, they would still did love their son. That's why he never broke.

That was, until he heard what he thought was the unimaginable…

"What a stupid question, of course not," His mother coldly deadpanned, "you're just a waste of space after all."

"Exactly," His father chimed in, "why would we ever love such a nuisance"

All of his sisters listen to this with worry in the hearts. While they did nothing to help him, but always hearing these thing being said to him hurt them as well.

But this time it was different for them and their brother. Because as they all look at him the only they could see was the brightness of his cobalt blue eyes fade away. All the while he began to stare at the ground with his blonde hair starting to cascade over his face.

His parents then stood up from their chairs in the kitchen and walked past him, leaving him in there with his sisters.

"Little bro, I-" One of the sisters tried to say before she was cut off.

"It's fine. I have to go somewhere anyway," He said monotonously before he ran out the back door.

"Wait, come back!" She called out, trying to follow, but again, was cut off by a hand grasping her by the shoulder.

"Just let him be. You know he'll be back, and we can only hope he'll be better when he does," The eldest of the sisters said with a hint of doubt that none of them could detect.

"I guess," the younger said still worrying over him, "I just wish we could do more for him, y'know?"

"Yeah," another sister said, "they're so unfair to him, and all we ever do is stand around," She said in frustration.

"But what can we do?" The youngest questioned.

"We just have to wait for him to come back, then talk with him. We'll deal with the rest when it comes along," The eldest replied, hoping that they didn't think too much on their brother.

Yet the only thing they were all thinking was if Jaune Arc would even come back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

A crow soars over a vast and luscious forest only to perch on a tree as the Jaune runs through and trips, landing face first.

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" was what was shouted as he punched the ground over and over in a blind rage.

"Why?! All this time! They never loved me, never gave a damn, but I still don't know WHY?!" His voice, somehow, rose to greater heights.

As he turned to lay on his back the tears flowed out, unable to hold themselves back anymore. He just didn't understand, what was bothering him wasn't even the fact that his parents didn't love him, but rather that he still didn't know why. Was his simple presence the reason they hated him or did they simply think in all honestly that he was a mistake.

So while trapped in his depressing thoughts, and since he was still all too ignorant of the fact that the monsters of this world were attracted to such things, along with him just laying there, as if he was an unsuspecting prey, he was considered to be served on a silver platter.

As the creatures of Grimm surrounded the area, Jaune had just barely begun realized what was happening. So with panic starting to rise in him, he tried to calmed down, but then thought something.

'Who cares?' was all that was brought into his mind. His parents didn't love him and since his sisters never did anything to help him, he could only assume they didn't care about him either.

"Well," he sighed while standing up, "it's not like anyone would care, **"** he said to seemingly no one.

He let his arms fall to his sides as he only awaited for what his thought was the inevitable, he then closed his eyes. As a Beowolf starts to head in his direction, but high in the trees is a man with dark, spiky hair, crimson eyes, and a equally red tattered cloak, is standing atop a sturdy tree branch looking to see what would happen.

While normally he would have intervened to make sure the kid wasn't going to die, he felt something from this kid. Something he couldn't quite place. So he decided to wait it out, but what he hadn't realized that while he was in thought, was that monster was closing in for the kill.

So as the wolf type Grimm went for a slash, the unexpected happened. The Grimm ended up slashing at nothing, as Jaune had somehow dodged with his eyes closed.

'What?' The man thought in confusion.

'Huh?' was the similar thought going on inside Jaune's mind.

'That shouldn't have been possible?!' The both of them thought in synch. But once again the the Grimm closed in. But with the older male breaking out his stupefied state of mind, he jumped in and stopped the the claw with a greatsword before Jaune could even recognize what had happen.

"Y'know kid," the gravely voice of the man said, "most children don't go off into Grimm infested forest just to _fail_ at dying," He gave a chuckle as he finished, right before pulling his hair back and giving a fierce glare at the Grimm.

Jaune look on in amazement as the man kick the Grimm off himself and swung the sword horizontally, bisecting the monster. But that wasn't the end, as a five more Beowolves came to attempt the same as their fallen comrade.

Key word _attempt._ Since that was the word Jaune used as he kept his awe filled gaze, which only became even more so after he saw the sword have an alternate shotgun mode that made his head hurt every time he thought about it. The man was just so fast, and he had even killed the Grimm in less than a half a minute! Jaune couldn't believe it.

"Well then," The man said as he let his hair fall back into place, "why don't we get you back home, buddy!" He gleefully announced.

"Um, how abou- LOOK OUT!" Jaune tried to say before he pushed the man down to avoid being killed by another Beowolf strike.

"Woah! Looks like I forgot about the Alpha," The man said while pushing Jaune off, ignoring the kid's indignant cry of 'Hey!', and stood up.

"Looks like you don't owe me for saving you after all," He stated kinda disappointedly. But what he did next made Jaune once again stare in awe.

Not only did his sword turn into a gun, but apparently it also turned into a massive scythe, which was easily two heads taller than the man. This was something Jaune didn't dare think about, for fear his head may explode.

But for as fast as the attack of the Alpha came, the man attacked twice as fast, with him making it look like it was an everyday thing to strike that fast. So with the Alpha beheaded by the man, he soon turned to Jaune.

"So then, what's your name kid," The man then awaited for his response.

For a minute it seem as if all of time was waiting for him, but all he could focus on was the man right in front of him. And how he just wished he was like the man before him. But that feeling soon left as he gave his answer.

"Jaune. But can I please get your name Mr. Hero!" Jaune declared, and the man could see a light quickly filling the kid's eyes.

"Alright, Jaune. The name is Qrow Branwen, but I ain't no hero. I'm a Huntsman. Y'know protectors of the people, and slayer of Grimm," Qrow said with prideful tone, "now then, why don't we get you to your parents!" Qrow then cheerfully announced.

And just like that, the light from the boy's eyes soon left him.

* * *

 **And there's chapter one hope it satisfactory.**

 **Also I updated the story to fix some mistakes.**

 **Anyway please R &R and for now Bye!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Offer**

"No," was the simple reply Jaune gave towards Qrow's suggestion.

"Huh?" came the intelligent response from Qrow.

"What do you mean no! Look, we have to hurry and bring you to your parents, you want to ensure your safety after all, right?" Qrow asked in hope the boy would change his mind.

"Yeah I do, but," Jaune said trying to think of an excuse to not see his parents, "there's no need for them to worry right? We can just head our own ways, then never talk of this again, aren't I right?" He claimed with a fake smile, hoping the Huntsman would let him be.

Unfortuneately for him, when you've been in the Huntsman business for as long as Qrow has, you tend to gain a knack to make sure people people stay safe.

"Kid I'm sorry but I have to make sure you get home safe," He said trying to convince Jaune to just let him help, otherwise he might resort to, _other,_ methods.

At that moment Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine. He knew that this was most likely due to the fact that he somewhat feared the thought of seeing his parents again, but a part of him also felt sorry for his future self, thinking he was probably going to get hurt soon.

But that feeling soon passed and he shrugged it off in favor finding new ways to avoid himself from seeing his parents.

So he did what he considered the easiest and fastest way to do just that.

"Alright, alright I'll get goin- LOOK OUT!" was what left his mouth as he rolled to the left. Qrow followed his example and rolled towards the right. He then got up, sword in hand to be met with...

Nothing. There was not a single thing infront of him, and this was very confusing to him.

"Hey kid, you sure you weren't seei- HEY! Where are you going!?" Qrow shouted as he turn just in time to see Jaune disappear into the thick trees of the forest.

'Welp,' Qrow thought, 'time to play hide-n-seek. Ugh I'm think I'm spending to much time with the girls if I just made that analogy,' he mused with a sigh, as he went off to find the blonde boy.

* * *

 **Back with Jaune...**

"Finally!" Jaune sighed in relief. He had been able to run far enough to be able to rest, or so he thought. In reality Qrow had simply used his semblance, transforming into an actual crow, and followed him in by air travel.

"Now then, time to find a tree or something and just lay down," proclaimed Jaune with a smile as he layed himself under a tree. He soon went into, as Jaune would call it, the world of dreams. It was in that instance that Qrow came down from the skies and ploped right next to the boy.

"Hmn, what an enigma. A boy ran into a forest not knowing of the monsters, accepted his fate to die, somehow ended up not dying in a way I can't explain, then went straight to sleep as if none of that even happened," stated Qrow, summarizing what he's seen in a matter of half an hour.

This boy centainly is a mystery. But that, along with the feat of not dying by a Grimm purely on instinct, had further his intrest in him.

'Looks like I might actually be able to find an apprentice before Tai starts teaching Yang!' was the happy thought that resonated in Qrow's mind as he smirked.

'Well, if he even wants to be my apprentice anyway,' debated Qrow in his mind. While he knew nothing of the boy and vice versa, but he can say that the boy held potential that he hadn't seen in others, if that dodge of his was anything to go off of.

But he ended up deciding that it was better to try discuss this with the boy once he was awake. So as he picked up the boy he headed off into the only place anybody in this area would live. The village known as Smalt.

* * *

"And why, pray tell, did you decide that we were his parents?" A woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and piercing sapphire eyes, said to Qrow as he held Jaune in his arms.

"I asked around town for people who knew the kid and they said he was, and I quote, "The silent, creepy, and secluded son of the Arc family", need I say more Abella?" Qrow rhetorically questioned. He knew that this was son of Adrien and her. That and the blonde hair and blue eyes were a dead give away, since they both held the same traits.

"Alright he's our son," Adrien, Jaune's father, responded, "but did you really have to save him. It would have been better for everyone if he just didn't exist," He said without a hint of remorse or hesitation in what he said. This only cause the already ticked off Qrow to get even more pissed.

"How could you even talk about someone like that, and the fact that this is your own son that your talking about makes it even worse, you douchebag!" Qrow shouted, forgetting the boy that was in his arms as he started to stir from his slumber.

"Huh? Whozzat" slurred Jaune as he awoke. Finally noticing that the child was waking, he set him on the couch to sit down.

"Just me kid, you remember me, ?" Qrow asked making sure that Jaune knew who he was. Which was confirmed as the boy gave a nod while rubbing his eyes.

"Well, now that the cretin is awake," Abella said, earning a glare from Qrow, "I believe it is time for you to leave," She stated, giving Qrow a glare of her own.

And at this moment Jaune's mind decideed to finally take in all that was around him.

Number one: Qrow had found his house and was now in a heated starring contest with his mother. Number two: His sisters were trying to stop his father from entering the fray. And three: Apparently Qrow had set his weapon down along with Jaune, and he could not move with the weight of it holding him down.

But one thought was most prominent in his mind: Holy Hell, was this weapon heavy!

How did the man run around at high speeds with this thing on him. This was another thing Jaune felt would combust his head if he thought about it for too long. But soon enough he gave up trying to move with the weapon on him in favor of tuning back in to the conversation of the two adults.

"I still have things to talk about with the kid, so can I please have that chance!" exclaimed Qrow.

"Ugh, just go ahead and hurry it up," retorted Abella said as she turned around and left the living room. Her husband soon followed after her. The room was now filled with the presences of Qrow, Jaune, and his seven sisters.

"Alrighty then," started Qrow as he turned towards Jaune, "time to have a talk with you about something important," He then sat next to him while taking his weapon.

After a brief sigh of relief as the heavy object was taken off, he then decided to say somthing.

"I'm sorry for giving you all this trouble Mr. Branwen . I really didn't want this to happen," the boy said as he look towards the floor.

"No worries kid. And please call me Qrow, I can't stand being called ' Mr. Branwen '," said Qrow as he chuckled a bit.

"Okay, Qrow it is then. Can you tell me why we need to talk now?" asked Jaune. He really was curious.

"Ah, right forgot about that. Now then onto the business, I have a deal for you kid," He exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, what is it?" Jaune said in a growing excitement. He getting really hyped for this.

"I, Qrow Branwen, have chosen to make you, Jaune Arc, my apprentice!" He announced making everyone in the room to gape at this.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. I hope you all loved it and await for more.**

 **Oh just as a tip, expect for this story to get at least three chapters a week since I plan on making these longer.**

 **Anyway please R &R and goodbye!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His Answer**

The mind of one Jaune Arc was currently working in overdrive.

Why? Well the answer to that is simple.

A certain amazing Huntsman had just ask him, what he thought to be, the most important decision of his entire life.

But the thing is, he doesn't know if he could even answer said question.

This is because of the two people who have basically always made his decisions: **his parents**.

Were they going to allow him to go along with Qrow's apprenticeship if he accepts? Will they reject this offer and leave him to lose only opportunity he'll have at a good life? Or have they simply became so uncaring that they just couldn't be asked to give a damn.

But this wasn't the only thing occupying his mind.

Because he was also trying to figure out why such an amazing person would want to teach the so called 'runt' of his town. Yet even he couldn't help but agreed with what they said because, even if he is only a six year old, he didn't look impressive at all.

The only feat of physical prowess he can claim was the dodge he was able to do with the Grimm, and he still was at a loss when it came to trying to explain that.

Yet he still couldn't help but have a smile slip through his face as he recalled what the man said. It was as if most of his happier emotions had decided to show themselves all at once. Pride definitely being one of them.

After all, an actual Huntsman of all people wanted to train him to become a hero as well. If that didn't fill you with some sense of pride, then he didn't know what would.

"So, are you going to answer or not kid?" Qrow questioned, still awaiting for his response. This only caused Jaune to worry even more.

He had to decide. Whether it was his decision or not, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to give the man an answer.

So he looked around to his sisters, and could only see one thing in their eyes.

Encouragement.

'Huh?' He thought. This was obviously no what he expected. Not at all.

What he expected were looks that said he shouldn't go through with this, looks that said it would be a mistake, or that he'd only disappoint the man. Hell, he was even considering that some of them would be jealous of his opportunity, since most of them wanted to be Huntresses.

So it really was a surprise for him to see them encourage what he wanted. Had he misjudged them? How? They never really interfered with the insults his parents would send him. Nor did they really talk to him at school, not even to help with his bullying problems.

And yet, the look they gave him had so much emotion that made him think that if were he do anything, anything at all, they would praise it.

All the while Qrow look on at in relief, he really would hate their parents if their other children hated the boy as well. But he digressed.

He then soon met boy's eyes and saw a look that was so filled with so much determination that it could probably stop a Grimm in its tracks.

"You have your answer then, eh?" He said with a smirk knowing full well what Jaune was going to say.

"Yes, I have it," He started only to pause and give a glance at all his sisters around him.

"I would like to accept your offer, sir," Jaune announced with a unwavering voice, in spark contrast to what his usual tone is.

"Then how a about we check on what your parents have to say," Qrow stated, making Jaune revert back into his usual meek demeanor. To which Qrow could only smirk at.

* * *

"You really are an annoyance, have you realized that yet boy," Adrien coldly says in the direction of the child, "it really isn't a wonder someone like Branwen would want to teach you," He finished, and Jaune could only further keep his eyes away from the man.

"If the boy wishes to leave," his mother started, "then I say that ruffian go ahead and take him. He isn't of much use here anyway," Abella stated, yet kept on glaring at Qrow, as he returned the gesture. Right before he turned to Jaune.

"You heard Jaune, looks like we're going to stick together after all!" stated Qrow while giving him a cheeky smile. Jaune simply returned it, yet he could tell that something was bothering him.

"Hurry up and pack your stuff. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can train," He then left the room leaving the boy with his parents. Who could only steal a glance at them before hurrying out as well.

* * *

 **Around an Hour Later...**

"You got everything kid," asked Qrow, wanting to know if the boy was finally ready. He had already said goodbye to to his sisters while all of them had shed a few tears. Now they were just on the front porch making sure Jaune had everything. Jaune had by then gotten a backpack to store his belongings.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, no need to worry," awkwardly replied Jaune, it was obvious that his mind was on something else. So as they were leaving the area, Qrow decided to find out what it was.

"Hey, you ok? There's no way I couldn't tell how troubled you are y'know?" Qrow said in an almost serious tone. If the kid wanted to train under him then he might as well entrust his problems to him.

Well, except for the most obvious one, but he felt like that one could wait.

"W-what? I-I'm not troubled, do I look tr-troubled?" He hesitantly asked, oblivious to how he sounded. This caused the Huntsman to sigh.

"Trust me. Not only do you look troubled, but you also sound troubled," Qrow deadpanned. 'Oh Oum, can this kid really not tell how he's acting. He's being worse than Tai when we were all in our first year,' the man thought as he remembered how much of a idiot his teammate was when it came to anything social.

"Its just that, um, I really don't know how to feel right now," Jaune said, making Qrow leave his thoughts in favor of paying attention to the boy.

"What does that mean?" asked Qrow.

"You see, uh, I'm really happy that I can train under you Qrow," began Jaune, making the man smile, "but the way my parents just offhandedly gave me to you kinda makes me wonder, y'know?" This caused the man to frown.

"Can you, like, explain?" said Qrow now getting curious.

"Um, well, its like they just didn't give enough of a damn to care," said Jaune as tears began well up in his eyes, "like I was too much of a bother for them to even consider me being kept here," He shakily finished. Qrow didn't even have to think of his response.

"Then that means they didn't," Qrow blatantly stated, and Jaune almost broke down once again, but settled for closing his eyes.

"And to be honest, I don't really see why," and at that, Jaune then opened his eyes.

"Huh?" came Jaune's intelligent reply.

"In the short that time that we first met, there's been one thing on my mind," responded Qrow, gaining Jaune's curiosity.

"And that was how much of a good person you are," simply stated the man, confusing the boy further.

"You saved my life and, even though I saved yours first, you had asked for nothing in return. Only wanting to know who I was. If that isn't the sign of a good guy hero then I don't know what is. So with that, I can easily say that you must be a good person, " Qrow said in flawed logic, looking over the boy, only to be surprised by the crying form of the child hugging him that he got.

"Alright, alright calm down. All I did was give a little praise, sheesh," He said while returning the hug, not knowing this was basically the only praise Jaune had ever gotten.

So with them separating and continuing on their path out into the wilderness, a thought entered the both of them.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all'

* * *

 **Aaaannnnnd that's three. Whoo I'm on a roll. So I hope this was good enough. And y'all better wait for the longer chapters that are coming soon.**

 **Please R &R and I'll seeya later!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Interlude I**

"I'm... starting to think... this was a bad idea," panted out Jaune as he then fell face first into the forest floor. He soon turned on to his back, and met the gaze of Qrow as he crouched down next to him.

"Why... do I have to... train so hard!" tiredly exclaimed the boy as his mentor simply gave him a cocky grin.

"Well, that depends, you wanna get ahead of the game and train, or slack off and wait for the last minute," was Qrow's response, causing Jaune to simply sigh.

Of course he wanted to get ahead, he feels as if he wants to take this Huntsman thing seriously, so he might as well start early. But that didn't make the situation any better.

Qrow has asked for the child to do ten sets of twenty of a multitude different exercises that was to be completed by the end of the week. Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and squats just to list off a few. That along with a five kilometer run that'll happen at the very end of the it all was starting to get to him.

And its still only the third day! He was barely only halfway there, yet its a wonder why he hadn't just dropped dead right then and there. His six year old body just couldn't handle the stress.

"C'mon kid, you're doing fine. So how about we call it off for to day and head to the next town. We're only ten minutes away after all. I'll even rent out a room at an inn," Qrow said as he grabbed Jaune's arm to lift him up.

So with the hope of getting to rest in an actual bed since the when he lived in his house, Jaune followed the Huntsman towards town.

* * *

"Welp, looks like we're here Jaune," Qrow announced to his apprentice as they went through the town gates after being let in by the village guards.

Meanwhile, the boy was in awe at the greenery that surrounded the village. All types of trees, bushes, and flowers of all types of colors. It was almost a stark contrast to the dull look of his home town, even the houses were all different colors.

But the best part was what was found in the center of the village.

A gigantic, magnificent tree, easily twice the size of any building in town.

"Looks like the village holds up to its name," Qrow said as he look towards Jaune, who met his gaze expectantly, "welcome to Evergreen Village, Jaune!" He announced as Jaune put his attention back onto the village.

"This town looks amazing! How come I've never heard of it, it isn't that far from Smalt," Jaune asked in confusion. The place was so beautiful, so how had he not once heard a single whisper of it in his small town.

"That's because this town isn't exactly social, so much so that they raise their own warrior's to protect village instead of calling for Huntsman," Qrow answered with a look on his face that just screamed of him being impressed.

"But isn't that a bad thing for the village?" The boy questioned, once again in confusion.

"Traditionally, yes. But that isn't the case with this village," Qrow said as they head further in the village to find an inn, "the civilians of this village only have people became guards once they have at least ten years of training from a Huntsman. Thats also why were standing in an actual village instead of the remains of one."

"Really, so I guess that makes sense. But, well, how do you you become a Huntsman in the kingdoms?" Jaune asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye's, and at that had made the man smirk.

"Alright kid, let me tell you of the many ways to become a Huntsman," The man said as they found a park instead, but went in the direction of a bench to sit down.

As they sat down the the boy looked towards the man expectantly. This brought a smile to his face.

"So, the first way is the really most obvious of them to become a Huntsman. You go to a Combat School for four years before you send your transcripts to a Hunter School. The Headmaster then looks over said transcripts before accepting or denying. The second way is a bit trickier," Qrow was saying as his gaze went upwards to look at clouds. Jaune then followed suit.

"If you haven't gone to a Combat school then you can take an Entrance Exam. Its simple, well as simple as doing inhuman feats could be. But if the people whose transcripts got denied wanted another chance, they can take the test as well. And now on to the third one," Qrow saw that Jaune seemed to have been running the options in his head, seeing as he wasn't looking at him anymore, but still looked as if he was paying attention.

"This one doesn't happen all that often, seeing how the likelihood of it happening is very low. Let's say, that if you are somehow able to be taken under an apprenticeship with a Huntsman," He then glanced at the boy with a smirk evident on his face, "then if you train long enough, the mentor could give a recommendation to the Headmaster and could get you in the school. Once again, if he denies the request you can take an Entrance Exam. So which one do you think is the one that we're gonna use," Qrow said with a knowing smirk. The boy could only sigh at his antics.

"The third one is the one were doing isn't it," Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" An amused Qrow said, "Now, how about you go roam the village while I go find us that inn," He suggested as the boy nodded.

"I'll met up with you later Qrow!" Jaune said as he ran off into the village. Qrow could only smile.

'Huh, I hope it wasn't a bad idea to let that kid wander. Eh, its not like he can cause too much trouble,' The man shrugged as he went of into the distance, not knowing how wrong he'd be. Oh how wrong the man would be.

* * *

'Huh? I wonder what these guys want?' Jaune thought, since as he walked through an alleyway in the town, he saw some thuggish boys who seemed to only be older that him by a few years. Yet they saw him first and decided to run up on him.

"Hey! Kid, we wanna talk to you, Blondie!" The eight year old in the middle said gaining Jaune's attention. He saw and counted seven different boys.

"Uh, that ain't my name, but what is it?" Jaune asked.

"You new to the town ain't ya? Well we have a couple rules for new comers, right boss," The boy on his left said.

"Yeah, thats right. Number one: Don't step on our turf. Number two: Don't directly talk to us. Number three: Don't try to correct us. And it seems like you've broken all three," The kid said as cracked his fingers wanting to get to the point, and all the others did the same.

Now, at this point in time, Jaune could tell he was in trouble. The fact that people who used to bully him used to do the same thing as they're doing now only helped him recognize this, not solve it. So as he looked around the alleyway. He found a trash can lid on the ground right next to a pipe. Taking the risk he dove for it, then stood up as he put the lid on his left arm and pipe in his right hand. They acted as his makeshift shield and sword.

"Oh, so you wanna pick up shit! You wanna pick up shit!" The leader said as he and his crew found their own makeshift weapons. Bricks, plywood, pipes, broken glass bottles, and someone even picked up a bike!

"C'mon then, you little sack of shit! Let's go!" The boy said as he charged in as another went with him and the other five stayed behind in case the boy slipped past them. It was their foolproof plan. At least as foolproof as they could make it, because it certainly didn't work against Jaune.

As the first boy tried to hit overhead with plywood on his right, the other tried to stab him on his left side with a broken glass bottle. Jaune stopped the plywood with the pipe and smashed the bottle against the lid. He kick the boy with the now completely broken bottle in the chest, the jumped back before the leader tried for another hit.

Two more boys came, running past their leader, with the both them having a pipe in their hands. One went for his legs, while the other aimed for his shoulder. He caught the one at his legs with his own pipe, and blocked the other with the lid. He pushed them both off, but he wasn't ready for what came next.

"Incoming!" was shouted, and then a barrage of bricks came his way. He tried to block with his trash lid, but one ended up hitting his side. He soon ducked for cover and the bricks stopped coming. He looked up to see one of the kids on the ground, seemingly because of a hit to the head, and another two come straight for him. And he saw the one who had the thing he really didn't want to deal with right now. The one with the bike.

How somebody can even fight with such a thing he didn't know, but that didn't make his dread of trying to fight that lessen at all.

The one with the bike struck first, and since Jaune didn't even want to see if he can even block that, he decided to dodge. But the other kid had a pipe and aimed dead for his head. Luckily he blocked, but he ended up landing on his back.

"Well great," Jaune said as he moved his head out the way from the bike that came down for it. He even managed to block the pipe again. But with him now being bored with the ground he kicked the bicycle boy where the sun don't shine and threw the trash lid at the other kid's face.

With one on the ground in pain and the other knocked out, he stood up, searching for his shield before he saw the three more boys coming at him with plywood, the one who was originally with the leader and two who were throwing bricks. He then saw another pipe on the ground next to him and dove for it, right before the first boy swung at him.

So now equipped with two pipes, Jaune hit the boy on his back with just enough force to make him fall and drop his weapon. The other two soon came at him, both swung at the same time with their weapons. But he caught them both with his, then threw them off before he hit one in the stomach, causing him to keel over. The other just decided to swing randomly, hitting nothing in the process. Jaune just starred at him sweatdropping a couple feet away.

Having enough of seeing this guy embarrassing himself, he threw a pipe at the boy's head, making pass out anticlimacticly. He soon found his trash lid then looked at the leader in annoyance.

"Was that guy really a part of your group? Cause that is hard to imagine," Jaune deadpanned. The leaders only response was giving him the worse glare he's ever seen.

"H-hey! That kid was my best friend! H-how dare you make fun of him!" The leader said angrily. He soon charged at Jaune, who was already in position to fight.

He swung. Jaune sidestepped. He thrusted. Jaune blocked. He backed up. Jaune followed. It was only this was simply because Jaune had made it this way. The kid was starting to slow down and Jaune looked about as ready for anything as he could be.

"Ugh! This is getting boring dude. Look, can I just beat you and then get on with my life," Jaune exasperated. All of this was just getting tedious in his eyes.

"What! No! What's wrong with you?!" The boy said.

"Welp, you brought this on yourself then," Jaune said as he closed in on the boy.

Said boy was only now realizing what that meant, but it was to late, as Jaune was already upon him. Jaune raised his pipe overhead and struck. The boy closed his eyes and waited in fear as this happened. Knowing the inevitable will come. Yet nothing did.

He looked up to find the pipe eye level with him. Jaune could only sigh, knowing had he struck it would have been damaging to the boy. If not the it would have outright killed him, and that was something he really didn't want to do.

"Why didn't you strike? That would've been the perfect chance," The boy asked not quite understanding.

"Uh, you realize that if I did, I could have killed you?" Jaune said, not sure if the boy fully understood the situation.

And apparently be didn't. Because it had just now occurred to him that that was the truth, he could have died. This caused the boy to sweat bullets.

"Oh, right. I forgot that dying was a thing. Hehe, silly me," The boy said almost passing out. His life had just been in the hands of the kid right in front of him. If that wasn't a scary thought, then thinking about whether or not this kid would have actually killed him was.

"Yeah, it is. But, uh, one more thing," Jaune said as the boy looked up to him.

"Huh? Wha-" the boy was cut off as a kick went straight to his face, knocking him out cold.

"I think that's payback enough for thinking you could beat me up," Jaune said.

Hey, he said he wouldn't kill him. But taking a little revenge wasn't out of the picture. He never said he was perfect.

* * *

Qrow sighed, he had just heard why the boy he was mentoring was so roughed up, and he wasn't disappointed per se. He was just stupefied as to why he hadn't ran awy and looked for him like a normal little boy. But no he had to prove that he was good enough to be called his apprentice and decided to fight, getting injured in the process.

"Why would you even fight. You know you'll get injured, you're lucky you have aura." Qrow said in a calmed demeanor, but Jaune could tell he was mad.

"Well they weren't that strong anyway," Jaune said trying to find a way to defend himself, "but, uh, I have a question."

"Shoot kid," Qrow said wanting to get this over with.

"What's aura?" Jaune asked.

And just like that, Qrow found himself wanting this conversation to end. So he ended it.

"Here's the key to our room, the inn is called Lowly Luxury. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get so drunk tonight that I won't remember who I am tomorrow. So don't expect to see me in the morning," Qrow stated. And he was off into the night, leaving the boy alone.

"Was it something I said?" Jaune asked himself.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that took as long as it did. In all honesty it could've been done yesterday. But I got lazy. So sorry for the inconvenience. Please tell me if there were any mistakes, and if something sounded weird it was probably because I didn't know how else to describe it. And if you start to see a lot of time skips in future chapters, well sorry they're necessary for the plot. Wouldn't want Jaune to be six for 30 chapters.**

 **Also I'll make a Christmas Special for tomorrow seeing as it'll be Christmas Day.**

 **Please R &R and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and whatever else there is. GOODBYE!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	5. Chapter 5

**Intermission I:**

 **A Jaune Arc Christmas Story**

"Haha! Hey, Qrow! Catch me if you can!" Jaune yelled as he ran past the Huntsman into the snow filled filed in front of him.

"Kid! Are you even sure you can run? You have at least three different coats on, and the snow ain't helping!" Exclaimed the man. Hell he wasn't even sure if he could run in this weather, and he was only wearing one coat.

"C'mon Qrow! Think of it as training, if I can get away from you in this type of weather then in then I can hide from anyone," Jaune said wanting Qrow to just play along.

"Alright kid, I'll play. But you remember what I say about training right?" Qrow asked with a smirk, wanting the boy to realize what he had just gotten himself into.

And if the blood that seemingly drained from his face was any indication that he did know, then well, it looks like they came to an understanding.

"If you don't commit to it..." Started the boy, it was also clear that he didn't want to finish it.

"Then what's the point of it," Ominously ended Qrow. So that gave Jaune the feeling to run. Far away.

So he did run. Right into a forest.

* * *

'Damn it! I just had to mentioned training didn't I?!' Jaune thought in panic as he tried to escape his mentor, 'If only he'd show his Christmas spirit! If he did, then this wouldn't had happen!' He thought in annoyance at his mentor. How could anyone hate Christmas.

Yep, you heard right. The infamous Qrow Branwen was a complete and total hater of Christmas. And apparently, he's only ever bought presents for four other people. Even Jaune had bought presents for the most hated asshats of his entire life, albeit they cared none for those presents but still.

He had ran past another tree just as he saw a crow fly right next to him.

"Well ain't this gonna be fun," Jaune said as he dove to the right as soon as Qrow transformed back into human from his semblance. Something he had just found out he could do recently.

"Hey kid, catch!" Qrow called out as he threw a wooden training sword in the direction of Jaune.

"Uh, Qrow, I thought we were just playing a game of hide and seek. Why did you bring these?" Asked Jaune as he saw the Huntsman bring out a wooden version of his greatsword.

"Because we might as well work on your defending while we're training in evasion. So how about we change up the rules," Stated Qrow with an almost feral smirk. This caused Jaune to be on high alert.

"First rule: You have to try and avoid me for as long as you can. Second rule: I will swing at any giving moment, so you best be ready to block them with your sword. Final rule: I want you to keep running without stopping, there will be no breaks. That is, unless I'm able to knock you out. Then you can rest. Got it," The Huntsman finished, then got a nod of confirmation from the boy.

"Okay then. Now... GO!" Shouted Qrow as he headed in the direction of the boy. Jaune responded by heading further into the forest at breakneck speeds for one of his age.

He knew Qrow was going to catch up in no time, that was never his concern. His concern was if he was even able to actually block the man's attacks while focusing on keeping his speed. But he didn't have time to worry about that, seeing as he can hear the Huntsman's footsteps getting closer by the second.

So with pure instinct, he dove once again, narrowly avoiding the strike of the wooden sword. He then got up and blocked another swing, then jumped to the left, not at all losing speed.

But Qrow didn't let up for a second either though, hitting with what might seem like random and sporadic strikes. But in reality they were percise and well thought out, since he was hitting in places where he knew the boy wouldn't expect, or where there was openings in his defense.

As they were playing this game of cat and mouse, Jaune noticed an assortment of small rocks that wasn't far from him. So with a new idea on mind, he dodged another strike while picking up six of them as quickly as he could. Yet not quick enough, seeing as Qrow saw this happening from his peripheral vision.

"Hey, the hell you doing kid?" He asked in confusion while swinging the wooden sword again, only for Jaune to dodge to the swing.

"Ever played baseball before Qrow?" The boy answered, only furthering his confusion. What did the sport have to do with anything they were doing or saying before.

He then got his real answer when Jaune once the boy again jumped out of the way of a swing, only to turn mid-jump and throw a rock in the air. This caused Qrow to finally realize what was happening. But he realized a bit too late.

As the rock came back to the general area of the boy, he did a baseball bat swing with the flat of his fake sword, hitting the rock in the process. This sent the rock flying towards Qrow, but while the man was able to avoid being hit anywhere that mattered, he did did get hit in the leg.

And can he say that the training for the kid was most definitely working. Because if he didn't have aura, he was sure it would've broken a bone.

"I still have five left, man. So bring it on!" Jaune shouted as he once again fled into the forest.

"Alright, so that's how you wanna play. I get it kid," Qrow said as his smug grin intensified. Jaune could only hope what came next wouldn't be to damaging.

Poor, poor Jaune. He has no idea how wrong he'll be.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the kid did good for now. Most kids would've dropped by either the first hour or third hit. Its incredible how he managed to will through four hours and fifteen hits," The Huntsman said in true praise. He was currently carrying the kid to their room in some random inn. But he was also carrying a small box that seemed to have been holding some sort of clothing in it.

"Hopefully he'll like the hoodie. I mean, his regular one got burnt last week, so there has to be a chance he'll like it," Qrow debated with himself, not knowing if the boy will like the hoodie of a certain cereal box character or not, nor knowing that this will be the boy's first gift ever.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. This chapter should have been done much earlier, especially since its shorter that usual. But just to clear things up, the regular chapters are going to be the 'His' chapters, the 'Interlude' ones will be used to further the plot, so think of them as filler. And the 'Intermission' ones won't hold importance to the story nor are set anywhere in the story. But they are mainly for when the holidays come around, or for special occasions, and are considered cannon to my story.**

 **And I hope you guys don't think my version of Jaune is too OOC. But I can't help it either way, this is an AU after all.**

 **Pls R &R and I'll cya later!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: His Training**

"Looks like we're uping your regimen," Qrow stated as Jaune had finally found him at noon in a dumpster in some alleyway. His clothes were loose and he reeked of alcohol and something else Jaune couldn't place.

Maybe the strange woman that ran away from the dumpster as soon as he found him had something to do with it. But it didn't seem to matter to Qrow, so the boy just shrugged it off for now.

"Huh?! What do you mean 'uping your regimen', I can barely get by as I'm going right now!" Jaune said in protest to what the Huntsman said. His muscles were still sore from everything he's done so far, and the man knew this as well. So why would he up something he could barely do.

"Well that could change if I just do one little thing," Qrow smugly replied.

"Then can you at least tell me what that is?" Jaune asked, as he was now curious to what he was talking about.

"Its just a little simple thing called me unlocking your aura!" The Huntsman said cheekily.

"Uh, you mentioned aura yesterday, but you never told me what it is," Said the boy, now waiting for Qrow's response.

"Oh, right. Forgot you still don't know what aura is," Qrow said in remembrance, "Well how about we get back to our room before we continue," Qrow suggested.

"We might as well, cause you really need a shower. I mean, you even smell of something I can't even really describe. But I think it has something to do with that woman that was here earlier." Jaune said, now wanting an answer to what that smell is from.

"Uh, how about we worry about that when you're older," The Huntsman said nervously. He really did not want to have this conversation.

"Older? You mean later?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Nope. Older." Qrow said as he picked Jaune up and headed in the direction of the inn.

He really didn't want to have that conversation. Especially not with Jaune.

* * *

"So are you gonna explain what aura is or what?" Jaune asked as Qrow left the shower with a fresh set of clothes consisting of a plain white tee and simple black shorts.

"Well to put it simply, think of aura as your soul in a manifested state," Replied the man.

"Manifested state?" The boy said in confusion.

"Basically what it looks like. Usually it comes in as a color and surrounds your body. While most people could see it if you summon it, if you just leave it alone and use it for protection, then only you can see it. But humans aren't the only ones who have aura, animals have it as well," Qrow said.

"That sounds really complicated. Do the monsters have aura as well?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me it is complicated. But no, the monsters have no aura. They're called Grimm by the way, and they're soulless creatures. Their only job is to killed humans, and their job seems to never end," Qrow answered with a frown. He really had a certain hate for the monsters known as Grimm.

"Oh, well, do we know why they kill people?" Jaune was really getting interested now, if his eyes filled with curiosity were anything to go by. This brought the man's smile back.

"Well, not exactly. But we do know that they are attracted to negative emotions and thoughts, so you best not think of such things, okay kid?" The Huntsman received a nod from the boy in reply.

"Alright, where were we then, ah right. Aura," Qrow said trying to get back to the point of the conversation, "Aura is mainly used for defense, but if you use it in specific in a area on your body then it'll improve the use of said area. The best example is when its used on the legs, then it can improve either your power, jump, or speed depending on what you're doing. But aura isn't infinite, it can run out. That's why most people use the Aura Meter on their Scroll's to check up on it," The Huntsman stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh, sounds important. So why does that mean that we have to up my training?" The boy questioned also wanting to get back to the point.

"Let me get there kid, sheesh," Qrow said in a ticked off tone, "Not only is aura used for protection, but its also used for healing. That means the muscles that you strained while exercising will heal much faster depending on how much aura you have. Do you get why we're gonna up the regimen now?" Qrow rhetorically asked. Meanwhile things just began to make sense to Jaune's six year old mind.

"Oh, now this is getting interesting. So how do you unlock it?" Jaune asked in barely controlled excitement.

"Just, stay there. I'm gonna have to recite a chant to do this alright," Qrow said while kneeling in front of Jaune.

He then held the boy's shoulder and then spoke.

 _"For it is in passing that we immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by shoulder, protect thee."_ Qrow said in a calm version of his usual gravely voice.

All of sudden, Jaune felt some sort of warm energy fill his entire being, and Qrow felt his energy leave his. But both were blinded by the white light that encased the entirety of the room. But it soon left, and faded into the boy's being.

And while Jaune felt like a billion lien, Qrow felt like he became sentient trash.

"Welp, good news is we've found out you have a _massive_ aura reserve. Bad news is I drained most of my aura unlocking it and I'm now going to pass out. Please get the whiskey from the frigde." The Huntsman said as he promptly fell face first into the floor.

Meanwhile Jaune had an award-winning smile as he went to the fridge.

* * *

"Okay, now that I'm back in commission, lets talk about that training of yours," Came the totally enthusiastic voice of the Huntsman. They had now moved to a clearing just outside Evergreen. 'But seriously, just how much aura was being bottled up inside the the boy. It was enough to trump Ozpin and Glynda's aura if they were combined.'

"You remember how I told you to get all those exercises done by the end of the week right?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm halfway there, so just let me have two more days and I think I'll be finished!" Jaune said in total enthusiasm.

"Well I think that that isn't needed anymore," Qrow announced, only to confuse the boy, "Because we're starting all over. And now you're gonna finish that training all in one day!" He finished, enjoying the gaping expression the boy was giving him.

"WHAT?!" Screeched the boy. 'How does he expect me to do that!' He thought.

"Hey you heard me. Besides, with the amount of aura you have, this should be a breeze," The man said, not at all making the boy convinced of this method of training, "Look kid, your aura will give you enough stamina to stay exercising for days! If you can't finish this today then you're doing something wrong," He said encouragingly. This brought some type of assurance to the boy. While not a lot of it, there was still some.

"Ok when do we start!" Jaune said with the same expression he gave Qrow when he accepted the apprenticeship. Qrow then smirked, and brought eighteen bottles of whiskey from seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna set a couple of rules first kiddo. You only get to start exercising when I begin to lay right over there," He said while pointing his thumb in the direction of a tree not too far away from they're position, "and open this first bottle of whiskey." He then headed over in the direction of the tree, but he didn't stop talking.

"And one more rule kid. You have to finish before I'm done with these drinks, othewise, there's gonna be a punishment," The man said, chuckling at the smug grin the boy had. He has seen other people drink, and they go at a fair pace. But he had no idea what type of drinker Qrow was.

"You ready kid?" He asked as he stood next to the tree. He got a nod from the boy, "Then you best get set," He laid down as his hands reached the top of the bottle, "GO!" He yelled as he opened the top of the whiskey.

And as soon as he did, Jaune dropped to the floor, completing his two hundred push ups in fourty-seven minutes, yet he barely looked winded. He then saw what he thought to be impossible.

The man was already halfway through the second bottle! And the bottles were considered to be meant for a group of people, not sipped alone.

"Hey kid, what your doing, most Hunters could do drunk. Hell, I've been doing it drunk ever since I've found liquor. So you best pick up the pace!" Qrow said as he kept on drinking. This just made the boy hurriedly begin his sit ups. He really didn't want to find out what that punishment was if the man could drink so much in such a short amount of time.

All the while, Qrow was just chuckling to himself as he saw the boy rampantly hurried with his exercises.

'Oh the fun I have!' He thought.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later...**

"Agh...kill me now...please," Jaune said as he flopped onto the floor. He had just finished his exercises as Qrow was more than halfway through his last bottle. The Huntsman was also, obviously, drunk.

"Wheelp" The man slurred with red evident on his face, "I'm *hic* hammered, but on the *hic* bright side *hic* you just barely *hic* finished. Congratu*hic*lations! Now lets go home, we both *hic* both need a bath and *hic* sleep." He stated as the boy was mumbling something about 'hellish training' and 'unfair father figures'. Qrow was just to tired to figure out whatever that means.

"Can I...get knew clothes...when this is...over?" The boy asked. He felt like the clothes he was wearing were impractical for training. Because in reality, jeans and a jacket weren't exactly the best things to wear when exercising.

"Sure *hic* but I have to *hic* approve of them first*hic*!" The man said as they were approaching nthe village gates.

"Okay...whatever," Jaune tiredly mumbled as he soon went to sleep.

* * *

"Woah! I look so cool!" The boy cheered as he looked himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie with yellow accents, black cargo shorts, black fingerless gloves, and plain black sneakers. Overall, he thought he looked awesome. Too bad his mentor wasn't as enthusiastic of the look as he was.

"Its fine, for now at least. The hoodie could use work though. I might just get you a better one for Christmas. But who knows," The man said. He was obviously not a fan of the look.

"Man, you just jealous of my little boy swagger," The boy said while pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"And there goes all my respect for you, fend for yourself for a couple of hours. I'm gonna get drunk enough to make sure I forget what I just heard," Was the response the man gave while promptly leaving lien with the boy and leaving the room.

"Pfft! Whatever, he just can't handle my swagger," Jaune said, still not off the high horse of seeing himself. He seemed to have gained a lot of confidence from the new clothes.

'Oh how the mighty have fallen' Qrow thought as he was walking down the road to a nearby pub. 'Oh well we're gonna head out of town soon anyways.'

* * *

 **Three Months Later...**

"Uh Qrow, I know its kinda late to ask, but it just occurred to me that we've just been doing exercises for the past couple months, and I think I'm starting to get pissed off, as I still don't know why?" Jaune said as he just finished his exercises for the day. He can now do double the amount he began with, and still have energy to travel the forest after he's done. Not a lot of energy, but enough so that he doesn't pass out from aura exhaustion as soon as he finishes his exercises.

"Well, I was planing on telling you tomorrow, but think of this time that we've used as a stretch before a workout," Qrow said, "I needed your body to be in condition for us to continue your training."

"So basically, I was complete garbage before you trained me. But now I'm ready for 'the next step' is that it?" Jaune questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, pretty much" Came the cheeky reply of Qrow. Jaune could only sigh.

"Okay what's the next thing on our to-do list then?" The boy asked.

"That's dependant on you actually. It surrounds your fighting style and how you want it to be. That, along with what weapon you chose, is all based on you. Do you have a basis as to what those would be like?" Qrow asked the boy. This led Jaune to go in deep thought.

"Well, I don't know if I can handle a range weapon, or a mecha-shift one like yours. So maybe something simple, like a sword and shield," Jaune said as Qrow made sure he would remember what the boy said, "I also think that my fighting style would be adaptable, and I feel like I should learn some sort of martial art. But maybe a sidearm weapon would be necessary too. Oh, or maybe a..." The boy just kept on rambling on the matter. So it was clear this wasn't the first time he thought of this.

"Alright kid, as much as I would love to hear you talk about this all day. I think we need to make some decisions. For now I think I can help you with working your swordplay, and maybe even in the range aspect of this. But if I have to, I'll have to pull some strings to be able to let you train under other people in order to help you with this," Qrow said, but this got him a frown from the boy.

"But wouldn't that mean I wouldn't train with you?" Jaune asked in an almost hurt tone. He really grew a bond with the Huntsman over the past couple months, and he really didn't want all that to go to wast. Meanwhile Qrow had just figured out what was wrong.

"Kid don't worry. Your are my first pupil, and no matter what I'm always gonna be there for you. You know that right kid?" He said as he grabbed Jaune's shoulder and looked him in the eye. This washed away all of his worries and brought a smile to to his face.

"Yeah, I know Qrow!" Jaune said in a happier tone as he then gave the man a hug. The man simply returned said gesture.

"Alright, so how about we start to finalize what you want as your weaponry and fighting style," Qrow said. This once again brought the child to hia thoughts, so the man gave him a minute to think.

"Do you think you have it all sort out now?" The man got a nod as a reply, "Alright then, tell me what you got."

"Alright. So I think I'll stick with getting a sword and shield, but a gun is what I'm still on the fence about. I know I'll need some type of light armor, incase my aura doesn't cut it. And learning martial arts along with an adaptable fighting style is something I know I'll need," Qrow could only nod at the things he was listing off, "So, how does that sound?" Jaune asked.

"It is honestly a great plan for a six year old," He said, "but like I said, I can help you with you swordplay, but a lot of the other stuff could be handled better by someone other than me," The man said as he once again got a frown from the boy, "But I can help you attain the weapons and armor. I have the money for it, and I can pull a few strings to even get discounts. And I even have friends that can help you with every thing else. So what do you say?"

The boy could only smile.

"I say when do we get started!" Jaune said. Qrow then gave his own smile

And their world round journey soon began.

* * *

 **Here's numero cinco. And just as a heads up, im gonna be doing an Intermission for the New Year holiday. And I will also begin working on the next chapter, which will introduce new characters. So watch out for that. I might also redo a couple lines in the future if I feel i could've done better. And you guys best watch out for any upcoming references. Cause they a comin.**

 **And sorry if the hics were annoying you guys. And if you think that the whole training thing that Jaune was doing was unrealistic then my apologies. That's just how I'd imagine their training would go. Also if any fanartist are out there reading this. It would be my honor for you guys to make fanart of this.**

 **Anyway. Please R &R and Until we meet again!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	7. Chapter 7

**Intermission II:**

 **New Year's Resolution**

The young, blonde, and now fourteen, Jaune Arc was walking down a street on the Island of Patch. Alongside him was his mentor, the one and only, Qrow Branwen. Now, since our young knight and drunk Huntsman are specifically here, then we all know what's going on. They were currently heading towards the home of the Xiao Long/Rose family.

This home belonged to two of their most favorite people in the world. Oh, it also belonged to their dad. But hey, they don't care, so why should we.

Anyway, the reason they were here and not training? That's because a certain drunkard promised his two wonderful nieces that he would come home for the holidays. But he missed Christmas. And the girls did not like that.

So, with the hope of making sure his nieces didn't castrate him for his mishap, they headed straight for Patch. Oh, but why was Jaune here and not doing what he's been doing for the past eight years straight, well to put it simply.

Qrow had once again fucked up.

Instead of asking for someone to take care for the boy while he dealed with this shit-fest, he had put all his thoughts onto the trouble he could be in, then high tailed it straight to Patch. With the teen in hand. Knowing full well how the teen gets when he arrives on the island.

"Look kid, I said I was sorry. I had no choice but to come here, you know what would've happen if I hadn't came, right?" The Huntsman aske the teen, hoping he would understand.

"I understand Qrow, my problem is that you brought me to Patch knowing exactly how I feel when it comes to Taiyang." He huffed. He really didn't like the man. And the fact that he tried to keep him far away as possible from two of his dear friends didn't help the image he has of him.

"Look I know Tai could be a douche nowadays, hell he kinda was back at Beacon, but you know he just doesn't seem to trust you. But maybe if you try to gain said trust..." He suggested.

"You know that I've tried! Hell I've even gotten him a birthday present, TWICE! But the man has it out for me. I mean, c'mon, even his daughters have tried to reason with him on this whole situation, but lo and behold, he is still such an ass to me. Trust me man, I'm not taking his shit anymore." Jaune stated as they neared the home.

"Okay, you're mad, I get that. But please, keep the arguments to a minimum, for my sake." Qrow pleaded. The apprentice couldn't help but give a sigh of frustration.

"Fine Qrow. So long as I don't get shit today, we'll all be fine." The teen said, getting the point across that he won't _cause_ trouble, just reciprocate. At that point they had just reached the front door of the home.

"Well, that's the best I could hope for I guess. So let's just get this over with and pray that I don't loose any of my pride." Qrow then knocked on the door. The faded voice of someone saying 'I'm coming!' could be heard.

"Qrow, the only thing left you can loose _is_ pride." Jaune said.

"Yeah, no arguing there." The man said with slumped shoulders. But the sound of the door clicking open left no space for anymore conversation.

"Who is i-" A tired looking Yang Xiao Long answered the door lazily, then noticed who it was and immediately looked cheerful, "Oh shit, Uncle Qrow! Jaune!" She then pulled them both into a bear hug, barely allowing them to breathe, but she eventually let go.

"Hey Yang, how's it been!" Jaune enthusiastically said, yet there was an underlying tone of worry. This was because he had hoped her father hadn't heard her less than quiet announcement of them being here.

"Oh I've been doing great! Even better now that you guys are here!" She said with a grin, but she then shivered, "Anyway, get inside! I'm not exactly dressed for being out here y'know." She stated, and Jaune could tell she wasn't lying. She was wearing an orange tanktop with her insignia on it, black shortshorts, and white ankle socks. Definitely clothes that weren't designed for the winter.

"Alright, alright, we'll get in. Geez calm down." The Huntsman said as he was rushed inside with his apprentice. By the time they finally reached the inside they both had their coats off, leaving them both in their regular attire.

"Uh, your dad isn't awake yet is he?" Jaune asked, not really wanting to deal with the man right now. He then looked towards his fellow blonde while sitting himself down on the couch.

"Nah, he's a heavy sleeper. I'd be asleep too if it wasn't for Ruby, she said she'd go out to get the groceries and decorations for the day." Yang replied as she sat next to him. Then grabbed the control to the TV and turned it on, right before flipping the channels to find the one she wanted.

"Wait, Ruby's getting the groceries? You do remember the last time she cooked right?" Qrow said as he sat himself on the recliner. But his words made his apprentice pale as he remembered what happened the last time he was at their home.

Ruby had decided that since Jaune had came back, it gave her an excuse to cook something special for them all. And let's just say, it was less than appetizing. How the girl was able to somehow light _water_ on fire he didn't know, nor did he want to know.

"Don't worry you guys, I gave her a list of things to buy so that when she comes home I can cook," Yang said, and this caused both males to sigh in relief, "She's only in charge of decorations. I made that clear to her." She then found a channel and left it there.

"Well, at least the only thing we have to worry about is whether or not she'll make it home in one piece. Oum knows that girl would get in trouble at least ten times before she notices it." Jaune said as he laid his head back on the couch.

"Cut her some slack. She can handle herself. So there's no need to worry about anything." Yang said as she put her head on his shoulder. This brought a comfortable feeling to the both of them. Along with bringing a smile to Jaune's face at being so close to his longtime friend.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's nothing to worry about..." Came a voice from behind the couch. And as soon as they heard said voice they recognized it immediately then paled. They both turned their heads to meet the cold blues eyes of Taiyang Xiao Long. All the while, Qrow was trying to stifle his laughs.

"Now then, how about we," The father pushed Jaune from Yang's side, "all have our personal space." He then walked around and put himself in between the two blondes.

"You see, this is how we show _respect._ " Taiyang said as he sent a glare in the direction of the apprentice. The pale face of total nervousness Jaune gave was almost enough to make Qrow burst out in laughter.

But then they all heard the sound of the door opening and shutting. This made them all wait for the only one who wasn't here to enter the room.

"Guys! I'm home!" The voice of Ruby Rose rang out as she approached the living room, and put down her groceries as she entered, "Anyone he-" She cut herself short as she look at the people in the room, registering them one by one. She saw Yang, then their dad, then Qrow, which brought a smile to her face. But she then saw the face of Jaune Arc. And what came next surprised everyone except for Qrow.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she threw herself at the teen. This caught him off guard, but he ended up catching her. Yet since he couldn't predict that she would throw herself with such force, he lost his balance and brought them both to the floor.

Yet the girl obviously didn't seem to care, seeing as she was blissfully smothering her face in the chest of the young blonde. She didn't even seem to notice the pale face of his as her father gave him one of the deadliest glare he's seen.

And that was the tipping point for Qrow. He immediately broke out in boisterous laughter. This also made Yang laugh at the predicament our young Arc was in. Jaune however, just gave a nervous chuckle at the look Taiyang was giving him.

"Ahaha, oh the fun I have!" Qrow breathed out as he was holding his sides while on the floor.

* * *

"Need any help in here?" Jaune asked Yang as he entered the kitchen. She turned to face him, then gave him a playful smirk.

"If you can prepare our coffee, then I would appreciate that a _latte._ " Yang said emphasizing the latte part. Jaune could only dryly chuckle.

"You know, if you're gonna make puns like that, could you at least make them less terrible." Jaune deadpanned as he reached the cabinets to bring out beans to brew.

"Oh yeah, and what would you say?" Yang questioned, unbelieving that he could do better.

"Well thank you for giving me a chance. Words cannot espresso how much that beans to me." Jaune said with an almost shameful tone. But this was ignored by Yang as she broke into laughter.

"Oh my Oum! Hahaha! Oh, you've been holding out on me haven't you!" She panted out in between her laughter.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly want to encourage all these puns you make. They're just too much for anybody other than me to actually consider somewhat funny. And even then, its a bit of a stretch." He said while walking over to her and taking some of the vegetables she needed to mince for the salad she wanted.

"I got these over here. Can you handle the turkey?" The apprentice asked. Yang then gave another smug look.

"Please. If I run away from this, you might think it was _chicken._ " She said with not the slightest hint of shame. Jaune could only shake his head, but a smile was evident on his face.

And this was how their time in the kitchen was spent. Preparing food while also making atrocious puns. Yet even with all the eye rolls he gave, or with every joke she made at his expense, if you were to ask either of them if they'd rather spend their time doing anything else, then, well I'm sure we all know that answer.

* * *

"And now, _lettuce_ celebrate!" Yang said as she set down the plate of salad on the table. This brought everyone else to groan at her horrible pun, while Jaune facepalmed with a smile on his face. It was now the evening and they had all the decorations up and food prepared. They were all only waiting for the clock to hit midnight. And for Yang to stop telling puns.

"I swear Yang, its almost as if you made that salad solely for the sake of the pun." Taiyang said as he cut off a piece of the turkey and set it on his plate.

"Tai, the only reason she knows these food puns is because she's the only one here that could actually cook." Qrow said as he put down mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Well I think our resident tactician over there can give me run for my money in both aspects. Ain't that right Jaune?" Yang said while smirking in his direction.

"Eh, puns are your deal, and I think I'm more of an assistant when it comes to cooking rather than being an actual cook. You did make the turkey all by yourself." Jaune offhandedly replied as put mashed potatoes as soon as his mentor finished putting it on his own plate.

"Jaauunne! Please don't end up in the dark side. I already have one blonde terror to deal with, so I really don't wnat another one!" Ruby spoke in a whiny tone. But nobody could blame her, most people would go insane with just one Yang, Oum knows the insanity that'll transpire if there were two.

"As if I'll let my apprentice do that!" Qrow stated as he cut off some ham for his plate, "I don't need those nightmarish jokes while we train. My time away is spent relishing in the fact that I don't have to deal with Yang's puns." He soon after dug into his plate. Jaune then scoffed at what he said.

"I enjoy your company as well Qrow." Blandly said his pupil. Qrow could only respond with a sheepish chuckle. All the while Ruby was giggling at their antics.

"Can we continue eating. I'm already getting bored of these conversations." Taiyang said as he had a blank expression while chewing on his turkey.

And Jaune would have snapped at him right then and there, but Ruby and Yang saw that this was going to happen. Ruby grasped his shoulder while Yang gave hin a look that said 'just let it go'. So who was he to argue.

'One more chance. That's all he gets.' The apprentice thought, 'Hopefully it won't get to that point.' He finished as he went back to his food.

* * *

"At least dinner didn't get worse." Jaune whispered to himself as he laid back in the couch. It was about ten minutes till midnight and the two grown men decided to open a bottle of champagne, but him and the sisters were to get sparkling cider.

So as they were on the couch with glasses in their hands, and starring at the TV while it showed the capital of Vale about to countdown, just waiting in anticipation for the New Year to come. But the sisters, whom were on either side of him, still had something to ask of him.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said, "we were wondering if you could tell us your new years resolution?" She asked.

"Yeah we really want to know!" Yang said as she looped her arm around his. Taiyang saw this and was about to seperate them again, but Qrow held him back, much to his displeasure.

"You guys don't know what it is? I tell Qrow my resolution every year so I thought he'd tell you about it if you guys were curious." He said while the starring at the TV, "Well, if you gotta know, its to make sure I get strong enough to impress my friends." He finished as he turned his attention back towards the girls.

"Why would you want to get strong enough to impress us?" Yang asked as she looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't know why you want to impress anyone. I mean, your probably the strongest person your age." Ruby chimed in as she as well look at Jaune in bewilderment.

"Well, I don't know why. All I know is that I just want everyone to be proud of me. Its kinda selfish I know, but its what I want." He said as the clock in Vale was about a minute from midnight. And all of Vale was about to announce the New Year.

"Well I think its cool. If all my friends were proud of me because I was able to have the strength make it so, then I think I'd feel awesome!" Ruby cheerfully said as she looped her arm with Jaune as well.

Taiyang was just about to snap in rage, but once again, Qrow came in to save the day. He started talking about how he 'wanted to see how it plays out' and all that.

"Yeah! I think it'd be awesome if you could do that just by being strong. So how about you go for it!" Yang then tug on his arm a bit. Ruby then did the same confusing him on what they were doing. But he decided to ignore it and ask a question.

"So, what're your guys resolution?" He asked, and it seemed as if they both grew smirks on their faces. But once again he decided to ignore it.

"Oh we don't want to say." Ruby said a bit ominously, yet she still had a smirk on her face.

"But I think we both might have the same one." Yang said, which sounded even more ominous than what Ruby said. And by then the clock was counting down. And as Jaune was about to countdown as well, he heard the two next to him say something.

"Y'know, on New Year's you usually kiss someone." And by then Jaune knew his fate was sealed. So he just waited for his inevitable doom to come. Taiyang on the other hand was seething in rage and screamed and flailed around as Qrow kept hold of him while the two girls closed in on their target.

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE OF ME RUNNING AROUND!" So as he screamed this, the New Year's came, and Jaune now had red and slightly wet cheeks. But a single thought came to Jaune.

'I think I had the wrong resolution!'

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this chapter should have been out earlier but as you could probably tell, this chapter was different. So of course I had a bit of trouble writing this. But the reason its different is because the Jaune in this chapter is different that the child Jaune that is on the regular 'His' chapters currently. So as most know, with time, comes change. The Jaune in this chapter isn't meant to act like our current Jaune because he's an older version of him. Plain and simple. This is how his relationships with these people are when he's at this age. So as I continue the story you'll be able to find out why. And until then, I hope you can wait, cause trust me, there's probably gonna be a wait.**

 **The next 'Intermission' chapter is probably gonna be on Valentine's Day. And please say in the review if I did anything in this chapter that might've tick you off, or if there was any inconsistencies.**

 **And the reason their eating at celebration is because thats how I've always spent New Years and I had no example for it other than my own experiences.**

 **But anyway, Please R &R and I'll catch you guys later!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6: His Encounter I**

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" A six year old Jaune asked his mentor as they headed to the Bullhead station. They had been walking for a couple hours and the weight of his backpack was starting to annoy him. "All you said was that we're meeting a friend, and I'm kinda wondering where you meant."

"Is that really all I said?" He stopped to ponder this, "Eh, sounds like me." The Huntsman said as he dodged the kid's question. This only served to heighten the boy's curiosity.

"C'mooon Qrow!" Jaune whined. "I want to knooow!" He begged. Qrow just decided to ignore him. Which ended up as a bad idea, seeing as the boy kept on whining the entire way to the station while getting louder and louder and he was just so loud.

Sooooooo very loud.

That was until Qrow told Jaune he'd get him ice cream if he quiets down. Which, while didn't sate his curiosity, it did make him shut up. So while he did waste money for such a stupid reason, he also got some time for peace and quiet. At least, until they arrived at the station, and that was when Jaune's questions came back in ignition at full force.

'Welp, I guess I did pick the right kid to be my apprentice if he has so many questions. An annoying kid sure, but the right one either way.' Qrow thought as they roamed the station.

"Okay kid, I'll answer your questions now. Just keep them to minimum and I'll answer them." The Huntsman said as he finished paying for their flight to wherever they were going. He came back to find Jaune just sitting on a windowsill looking out at the Bullheads in the docking bay. The boy faced his mentor as soon as he heard him say this.

"Uh, I think I want to know..." The kid started picking through his thoughts. "Oh right! I wanted to know who this friend of yours is!" He then looked to the man in anticipation.

"Alrighty then, my friend is actually an incredibly talented blacksmith that owes me a favor." Jaune notice Qrow was looking away as he was mentioning his friend, but he chose to ignore it. "Get on with the next question kid." Qrow said as looked back to the kid.

"Right, okay, um, where are we going?" Jaune asked as Qrow motioned for them to leave and head to the docking bay. They turned a corner and Qrow was going to answer, but he was interrupted as they heard the intercom of the station announce a flight.

 _"May anyone scheduled to head to the Island Patch please report to the flight zone, 343. I repeat, may anyone who is scheduled for the flight to Patch please head to flight zone number 343. Your flight is set to leave soon."_

The intercom then shut off. Qrow then took the boy's hand as Jaune saw a couple people heading towards an exit with a sign labelled as '343' above it. He then noticed they were going the same way.

"Well if you were paying attention, then I think your question just got answered kid." Qrow said as he approached an attendant who asked for registration. The Huntsman simply said both their names and the attendant then searched through her Scroll. After a minute she looked back to Qrow as told them to have a great flight.

"So, we're going to Patch?" Jaune asked as he still wasn't sure on were they were going.

"Uh-huh." Qrow confirmed with a nod of his head. They soon entered the Bullhead and Jaune saw that while it wasn't a large aircraft there was still too few people onboard. Qrow then led them to their seats.

"Uh, is Patch not all that popular? Because there ain't a lot of people on here." The apprentice asked as he took the seat right next to Qrow.

"I mean, it kinda isn't. Not because it ain't amazing, trust me it is, but it could be because the Island has its own government. I mean, it is still under the control of Vale, but they have their own way of doing things y'know. Hell even the Atlesian General would have to discuss with the place to step a foot in that place. But thankfully, I am a well respected Huntsman in there." Qrow said as he looked out the window with a glint in his eye.

"You have ties to the government don't you."

"Like I said, a well respected Huntsman. Now how about you strap your seatbelt on already, we're about to lift off." And as soon as he said that, one of the co-pilots steped out the cockpit and annouced their lift off.

So that gave Jaune the cue to listen to the Huntsman and click his seatbelt to its holster. But after they couple minutes into the flight, the both of them started to realize some things.

One: Jaune started to get queasy, and he most cetainly looked the part. And two: Qrow was going to dread this entire flight.

And finally: either Jaune was extremely sick, or he had a serious case of motion sickness. Because not even half a minute after they both had the first two realizations, the boy had started to hurl all over the deck of the Bullhead. So with that, the two of them had the same terrifying thought.

'Why the hell does the holster not want to let go!'

* * *

"Well at least I didn't get any on our clothes. Don't want to damage the threads right, hehe." Awkwardly said Jaune as they left the Bullhead, while he was feeling bashful, Qrow was just tired of having to deal with the boy vomiting as they flew. It made their hour long flight seem so much longer.

"That isn't the point! Why didn't you tell me you have motion sickness?!" Qrow exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air, causing the boy to almost shrink away. And so the man sighed. He doesn't want to scare the boy, and he honestly isn't evn that mad. But he felt so tired and stress out.

'Guess that's what happens when I can't get any booze or any from the ladies. Should really find a babysitter one day.' The man mused as he quickly apologized to the boy and then held out his hand. To which Jaune took without hesitation. 'But then again, I can't imagine this kid being calm with anyone else but me.' Qrow thought as he was hiding a smile. They soon were off into the village.

"Hey Qrow?" He heard from Jaune.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad?" The boy asked.

"No kid, just tired."

"Did I make you tired?" Jaune asked in a hushed voice.

"Nah. Just need to relax. Besides were almost there, I can basically see Signal." Qrow simply replied as he saw the Combat Academy in the distance. "Its one of those schools I mentioned when we first met. And while it is great for training future Hunters, I don't think I'll ever send you there. They wouldn't be able to accommodate what you need for training." He said as they approached a watch tower that seemed only a bit away from town. And it just so happens that the guardsman there had noticed them.

"Hey you! Who ar- oh shit. Oi! Is that you Qrow!" Called out the man in the tower. Apparently he knew the Huntsman. And from the smirk Qrow had gained, it seemed he knew the man as well.

"You bet it is Jerry! Now annouce to that walkie you got that I'm entering town you jackass!" Qrow merrily called back. But the man now known as Jerry just stood there.

"I got to ask you though. Who's the runt? I mean, I'm not one to assume, but you know I have to arrest you if I find out you kidnapped him, or worse, if it turns out you're a Herbert the Pervert type of guy." Jerry warily said as he seemed to be reaching for a bow.

"Kidnap? Pervert? Hey, what's he talking about?" Jaune asked Qrow as he hid behind the Huntsman from the strange man. Qrow just sighed at both their questions.

"Kid, just, don't worry about it. I'll tell you later," Qrow said to Jaune, he then turned back to Jerry, "If you have to know, well, the best way to answer that is, um, do you remember the bet Tai and I made a couple years back, the one were I had to train his daughter if I lose?" He asked. It was then that Jerry had connected all the dots.

"Oohh, ok, I got you. And hey, nice threads. Anyways I'll let 'em know you're entering the village." Jerry gave a thumbs up as he then spoke into his walkie. Once he finished he then called out again. "Alrighty then, you're all clear to head in. Oh by the way, you wanna go out for a night drinking once the pub is open?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Came the Huntsman's quick reply.

"Then I'll met you there! Be safe and remember, don't be a stranger!" They both said their goodbye's, then the mentor and apprentice left.

"Well, that's one barricade." Qrow said as he let Jaune take hold of his hand. "Let's see if we can survive the next couple." The pair then headed into the village.

...

"I told you we were lucky with out clothes."

Shut up."

* * *

"Uh, Qrow is this what you meant by barricade?" Asked Jaune as he then saw his mentor get socked in the face by a man with blonde hair while a woman in a white cloak with two girls by her side were just staring at the scene in bewilderment, making him come to the conclusion that three females in the area were just as confused as he was.

How exactly did they get in this situation you ask?

Well to put it simply, as they went further into town they found a large home away from the rest of the houses in the area. And as they neared it, a redheaded girl with short hair that was playing in the front lawn saw them at they same time they saw her. She then, for reasons Jaune didn't know, ran inside, and for some reason, his mentor was just sighing at this. But soon she came out with the blonde girl and the two adults, one with a warm smile on her face, and the other with a icy scowl on his. So you could imagine what happened as soon as they approached.

"H-hey! What'd you do that for ya jerk!" Jaune yelled at the man as he pushed him away from his mentor. And when the man looked down to see who pushed him, he was surprised to meet the eyes of a boy who he had just realized was even here, instead of the eyes of one his daughters.

"Yeah Tai," Qrow said as he got up, "I'd also like to know what I did to get you this pissed off, I haven't been on the island for more than an hour." He said as he looked towards to man. And it seemed like the woman on the side chose this moment to intervene.

"Taiyang sweety," She said with a warm smile that entailed a world of pain as her grip on his shoulder tightened, "Care to explain why as soon as you see our teammate, your first action wasn't asking 'Where have you been all this time?' but rather that ingenious brain of yours decides to sucker punch him?" Her smile seems to flatten as she finishes, and if you couldn't put together what that means then you might as well be brain dead.

Hell even Jaune knew what this meant, and it seems the man known as Taiyang knew exactly what it meant as well.

"W-well, Summer, I, uh, thought th-that we were all mad at the guy right, right?" Taiyang stammered out as he attempted to escape the woman's grip, only for her to pull him back towards her.

"Sure we _were_ mad at him, but, oh hey, look, now he's here. And speaking of which," Summer then turned to Qrow, "Why, pray tell, did our oh so favorite drunk decide to take a vacation for over three months?" It was now Qrow's turn to pale at her words. But then she turned Jaune, and before she could even ask who he was, Qrow decided to speak up.

"Uh, if I gotta be honest," Qrow said as he went behind Jaune and grasped his shoulder, "The kid is actually the main reason I've been gone for so long." He said as silence then fell over the group.

That was until the response from the four people in front of them, including the two girls who have been quiet this entire time, were exactly the same.

"HE'S YOUR SON!?" Was what all four of them yelled.

...

"Son?" The both of them said in confusion right before they looked at eachother and then promptly shrugged their shoulders.

"How was that what you guys first thought as soon as I said 'The kid is actually the main reason I've been gone for so long' seriously? I mean, if he was my son then hurray for me, but we don't even look similar at all!" Qrow asked while the whole family looked sheepish.

"Well," Taiyang started, "When you say it that way what else were we suppose to think. Anyways, why do you have the kid with you? And what's his name?"

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as he grabbed the man's attention, "I'm right here you know! And the name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said in annoyance. Unfortunately, the man didn't seem to be impressed. And if this didn't annoy Jaune then what he says next surely will.

"That's great pipsqueak. Can you let the adults talk now." Oh. Now Jaune was mad. First the man in the tower calls him a runt then this guy punches his mentor in the face, and now he refers to him offhandedly like some sort of cannon fodder. Jaune had already decided to not just let someone talk about him in such a way before, but he couldn't even confront the man seeing as Qrow once again decided to speak up.

"Tai, I'd prefer if you'd not disrespect the kid in front of me. He is my apprentice after all." Silence once again fell upon the group. But unlike before, the only one who said any thing was the redheaded girl.

"Dad, I thought you said Uncle Qrow was supposed to train me when I was older." The small girl whined. But what she said surprised Jaune twice over.

"Uncle? Train her? Qrow what is she talking about?" Jaune said as he looked up to the man. Qrow could only sigh.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'll tell you later."

"Do you have to tell me a lot of things later?" The boy asked.

"Yeah kid," Qrow once again sighed, "I have to tell you a lot of things later." He then turned back to the family.

"Look, the reason why the kid is travelling with me as my apprentice is because he showed potential, and a lot of it," He reached for his flask but then realized it empty, "And he showed even more when I unlocked his aura. And I've been training him ever since. So that's the reason why I've been gone for so long." The other adults still had a look of surprise on both of their face's.

"I'm still in shock that you even were able to find an apprentice. I thought you told me you'll only find an apprentice that will either fit your description or interest you. Which one does he fall under?" Taiyang asked. Qrow smirked.

"Before I answer that," Qrow promptly threw a haymaker at Taiyang, "That's for earlier. And Tai, get me that 3,000 Lien you owe me." Taiyang simply chose to flip him off. So then Qrow went to answer his previous question.

"Both."

"Both?"

"Both." Qrow confirmed. "Anyway, I actually came into town to not only relax with the kid, but to also call in a favor." He then looked at Summer.

"What?" She asked.

"I need you to whip up some weapons for the kid." He stated simply. This, once again, left the them flabbergasted.

'Weapons for a kid,' She thought, 'I think not!'

"Qrow, are you crazy! The kid can't be that much older that Yang, and you know you're only supposed to take on an apprentice when their eight, the same age when you're supposed to unlock their aura!" She honestly couldn't believe what this man was asking of her. "I can't even imagine why you came to me with him when you know how I feel about kids being trained. I barely even agreed with Taiyang when he said he was gonna train Yang. So why did you think asking me was gonna work? Hmm?" She asked him rhetorically, yet he just decided to ignore her tone.

"Because you owe me," Qrow said, "Besides, the kid needs it, and wants the weapons on his own accord, because otherwise he won't be able to continue his training. And you owe me, did I mention that yet, so there's no way for you turn us down." He challenged. She just decided to ask Jaune to see if Qrow was lying or not.

"Jaune was it?" She asked, only for the boy to nod, she then knelt in front of him and held his shoulder. "Is he telling the truth? Do want me to make you some weapons?" She looked him in the eye as she asked this, and he gave her most the honest look he could give, which only served to make him look so cute in her eyes. She even thought that the boy could rival Ruby in the aspect of cutest looks ever given.

"Yes ma'am. I want this, I need this in order to become stronger and learn from Qrow." Jaune said as he never broke eye contact. So the woman stood, fearing the thought that she might just overload by all the cuteness that seemed to just permeate from the boy. She then look towards Qrow.

"Fine Qrow, I'll make the weapons, free of charge. Just go over the schematics with me later. But for now," She looked at her family, then back towards the duo of mentor and apprentice, "I think some proper introductions are in order." She look down at Jaune and held out her hand.

"Hey there Jaune! My name's Summer Rose, proud Huntress and incredible blacksmith! Nice to meet you!" She said with a warm vibrant smile as Jaune shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" Jaune said with a smile that was just as vibrant. But then she led the blonde man towards him and his smile immediately vanished. As they were approaching the two were arguing something in quiet before it stopped with the man sighing. He stood in front of Jaune but didn't offer his hand. Causing the woman to slap his shoulder, yet he still refused to reach out his hand.

"Hey squirt," Wow not even three words in and he pissed off the apprentice again, "The name's Taiyang Xiao Long, learn it and don't forget it. I don't really like you but I guess I have to learn to."

'Wow,' Jaune thought, 'Such an amazing speaker.' He dryly thought. But he then noticed the man's face went back into a scowl.

"But if you even so much as to hurt one little hair on those two," Taiyang said as he pointed towards the two girls on the side, "I'll have to personally a new form of hell calle-" He was interrupted by Summer pushing him away from the boy with the two girls in hand.

"Anywho," Summer said as she plopped the two girls in fronts of the boy, "Why don't the three of you get introduced to eachother, okay? Okay." She the awkwardly chuckled and started to drag Taiyang away towards the home with Qrow not far behind waving at the three of them.

"Uh," Jaune started, gaining the attention of the two girls, "Hey, my name's Jaune, what're yours?" He said as smoothly as he could manage, he really didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Hi! My name's Ruby! Is it true that you're getting trained by Qrow? And are you really getting weapons made by mom? That's so cool! But you don't seem old enough. How old are you? Oooh, and when's your birthday? Did it already pass? Or do we still have time?" The redhead said as soon as she realized they were introducing themselves. And oh boy, was that a lot of information to process. Jaune just gulped before he spoke.

"Um, to answer that in order, Yes Qrow's training me. Yup, she is making my weapons. Thanks for thinking it's cool. I'm only six. Birthday is on the fifteenth of July. No it hasn't passed, and yup only a month or so from now." Wow, Jaune honestly doesn't know how the girl isn't panting after speaking so much in such a small amount of time. Hell he was kinda winded himself, he even considered to have the training go up if she could outlast him.

"Well," The blonde girl in pigtails said, gaining his attention, "My name's Yang, and I'll be taking my sister and leave, bye." She said quickly as she took hold of Ruby and dashed to the house. This left the boy in confusion.

Had he said something wrong? Maybe she thought it was strange how he answered her sister? Either way, he couldn't come up with a clear conclusion and just decided to head in the same direction as the the sisters.

'Maybe this is the final barricade. Well whatever, in was still a strange encounter.' Jaune thought as he entered the home.

* * *

 **Hello! Please don't hate me for taking so long on this. School, life, and writers block is a bitch. I actually had begun this right a week after the 7th chapter, when my writers block left, but it soon came tumbling back too me. Then school fucked me over with semester finals. But after finally having enough time i realized somthing... I had wrote this in a accumulative of** _ **two**_ **days.**

 **Had I been able to write the entire month and a half I wasted I would've been able to write four chapters not including this one and the Valentine's Day special that will be out on either the exact day or** **on the 20th, why because its my birthday! Woooo**

 **...**

 **Okay, okay I get it. Its not that amazing since people are born literally every day. But whateves. And with that...**

 **Please R &R and cash me outside! Bye!**

 **~SkyXXVII**


End file.
